Reunited
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Will's return to his family after 10 years of service


4

Title: Reunited 

Author: Rehana Shivji

Disclaimer: All ideas and characters belong to Disney

Rating: General

Category: Set post-AWE

Characters: Elizabeth, Will Junior, Will, and Calypso

Genre: Romance

Summary: Will's return after 10 years of service.

A light breeze ruffled the grass. Her hands brushed against the soft flowers. The sun was sinking slowly behind the horizon. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Anticipation filled every part of her.

In front of her Will turned his head to look at her. His eyes were alive with excitement. Elizabeth felt the tears pricking at her eyes. Even after so long the faith he had was unbelievable. Stepping forward she dropped a hand over his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a squeeze and cast her eyes back to the ocean. The sun was dipping below the skyline. Elizabeth held her breath. Would it work?

The last of the sun disappeared. A green flash erupted across the sky. It was so bright that Elizabeth had to cover her eyes. She lowered her hands slowly. Her vision cleared and there it was. A ship sailing towards them.

As it got closer Elizabeth could make out the shapes of people moving around on board. She craned her neck but she couldn't see him. Then…

"Look mother!" Will cried. He pointed, Elizabeth followed his finger. There! Hanging off the rigging. Will! Elizabeth's breath quickened. He was unmistakeable, even from this distance. As they watched the ship pulled closer and closer. Soon it stopped and Elizabeth could hear the orders for anchor to be dropped being called out. A rowboat was being sorted out to bring the Captain ashore. But even as they were preparing it Will couldn't wait. In one smooth motion he dived off the rigging and curved gracefully into the water. Elizabeth's eyes widened. A head bobbed above the swell of the sea and began to swim towards the beach down below.

Will broke away from Elizabeth and began sprinting down the cliff. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment and then followed him. He reached the beach just as Will senior pulled himself up onto the beach. The white shirt he had been wearing had gone completely see through and was clinging to his chest. He shook his head and water flew everywhere from the bandanna he was wearing. He heard the thud of running feet and turned to see his son hurtling towards him. He opened his arms and Will flung himself into them. Will senior buried his face in his son's hair and closed his eyes. Finally Will wiggled out of the embrace and stood back. Will straightened up and looked around.

Elizabeth walked across the sand slowly. She saw father and son embrace and a smiled tugged at her mouth. They parted and she saw Will straighten up and look straight at her. His brown eyes that she hadn't seen since that day at the beach boring straight into her soul. Just as they had since the first time she looked at him all those years ago. Her pace quickened until she was sprinting flat out. She reached him and threw her arms round his neck.

He was soaking wet but she didn't care. He kissed her as passionately as he had done when they had first kissed. She broke away and buried her head in his chest. The tears pouring down her face. His hand cupped her chin and raised it, she saw that he was crying too.

"It's alright." He whispered. She nodded but sobbed harder. He wound his arms round her and hugged her tightly. Finally her tears subsided and she looked up at him again. He smiled and she felt her knees turn to jelly. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Did you keep it safe?" he asked anxiously. It took Elizabeth a moment to work out what he was talking about. She nodded as she slipped her fingers inside his shirt and traced her fingers over the scar, which now permanently stood out against his skin.

"Just as you asked." She whispered. Will looked over her shoulder and she felt him go tense. She turned, Calypso was walking up the beach. She was wearing her Tia Dalma guise. In her hands she held the chest. Elizabeth frowned. How had she gotten hold of it, her hand flew to her neck, the key to the place where she kept the chest was still there. Calypso saw her holding the key and smiled.

"Now, you didn't think something as simple as a lock was going to stop me no did ya?" she asked. Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. Then she shook her head. Will stepped in front of her and put himself between Calypso and his family, Elizabeth opened her mouth with the intention of protesting she was the pirate king, but at the last minute closed it again. Instead she pulled her son closer to her. Will advanced slowly towards Calypso. Elizabeth could hear the rhythmic beating of Will's heart inside the chest. Finally Will was standing no more than a foot away from Calypso. The look in his eyes would frighten even the hardest of sailors. Many a people in the last ten years had found themselves on the receiving end of it. But Calypso didn't waver. If anything it made her smile even more.

"Captain Turner." she purred. "You did the job well." Her smile slipped for a moment. "Better than Davy Jones." She muttered, she looked around Will at Elizabeth and Will junior. "You have a family. Your time is done." She said. Will's face remained as impassive as stone.

"I know I did the job well." He said flatly. Calypso smiled again. Then she pushed past Will and walked over to Elizabeth. Behind her Elizabeth saw Will's hand go to the hilt of his sword. She ignored it.

Calypso held out her hand,

"The key." She said. Elizabeth pulled the cord from around her neck and extracted the key. She hesitated and then handed it over. Calypso took a step back and opened the chest. Will craned his neck. Inside the chest the heart lay beating like a drum. Calypso bent her head and breathed on the heart. Then she snapped the lid of the chest shut. For a moment there was silence, then Will screamed and fell to the floor. His hand clawed at his chest and he screamed again. Elizabeth ran to him and knelt beside him. She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his forehead. Will writhed, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Elizabeth felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at Calypso. But her face was unreadable. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her son behind her.

After a few minutes of frantic scrabbling Will fell still. His breathing returned to normal and his hand fell limp on his chest. Elizabeth held her breath.

Will's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring into Elizabeth's eyes. For a moment he thought he was dying again, but then he realised that he was on a sandy beach, not the deck of the _Dutchman. _

Relief flooded through Elizabeth when Will opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up and looked around, then he placed a hand on his chest. For the first time in ten years Will Turner felt his heartbeat.

**Alternate Ending: Really Just Extended.**

For the first time in ten years Will Turner felt his heartbeat, he turned and looked Elizabeth who smiled through her tears. Then he looked at his son who was watching him with a look of undying admiration on his face. Finally he turned to Calypso who also smiled.

"Your time is done. Captain Turner." She said. Will struggled to his feet and brushed the sand off his sleeve. It felt weird to have his heart back in his chest again. Slowly he raised his hand again and rubbed the skin. The scar was still there. It would always be there, as a reminder of what had happened. He turned to Elizabeth who was watching him and smiled. She rubbed her eyes and stepped towards him. Threading his arms round her waist he went to kiss her, that was when he thought of it. Pulling up short he turned to Calypso.

"What about the _Dutchman_?" he asked. Calypso smiled again.

"Don't you worry about it. You enjoy your life. I'll make sure all is well aboard the _Dutchman_." She replied. Will nodded and turned back to Elizabeth who was watching him intently. He smiled and looked at his son who smiled back. With one arm he loped it round his son's shoulder and took Elizabeth's hand with his other. Together as a family they set off up the beach. Will looked back to thank Calypso but she had already gone. With a small smile he continued up the cliff face.

Later that evening Will and Elizabeth were getting ready for bed. Will junior was safely tucked up asleep. Will stopped and checked in on him. He looked down at his sleeping son and his heart swelled with pride. Brushing a lock of hair off the boys face he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Will junior murmured in his sleep and turned over.

Elizabeth was already lying in bed when Will came in. He smiled at her as he pulled his shirt up over his head. He turned to fold it up and Elizabeth saw the faint scars from his whipping on his tanned back. He had never spoken of the first time he had been aboard the _Dutchman _and she had never asked. He finished undressing and slipped into the sheets next to her. She snuggled up close and placed her head on his chest. It was nice and reassuring to hear the steady beat of his heart under her head. With a yawn she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Sleep was a long time coming for Will. It was strange not being aboard _The Flying Dutchman_. And not being lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the ship. But as he looked down at Elizabeth sleeping on his chest he knew that he was happy. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He could hear the waves lapping at the shore far below and they sent him into a deep dreamless sleep.

10/06/07


End file.
